Full Moon Fever
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Written for VM Redux. From the prompt: Author’s Choice - During her swim Veronica gets a surprise, yet not unwelcome, visitor. ONESHOT


Title: Full Moon Fever  
Rating: R (language and mild smut)  
Summary: Written for VM_Redux. From the prompt: Author's Choice - During her swim Veronica gets a surprise, yet not unwelcome, visitor.  
Spoilers: 1x04  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Most definitely AU. But smut was requested of me and I'm not one to deny my readers when the inspiration strikes. Though if V being 17 and, umm, enjoying herself with someone who's over 21, now might be the time to hit your back button.

* * *

Veronica just wanted to feel free for the first time in too long. That was why she had told her friends to go on without her. It was also the reason now she was stepping out of her dress and into the water.

So lost in the moonlight and the cool water feeling incredible against her bare skin she hadn't noticed the other car driving up. Nor had she noticed the driver climbing out and walking towards the shore. Not until he spoke.

"Veronica Mars," he drawled as he watched her. He had been on his way home, but this was just too perfect not to stop for. The chance of arresting her for indecent exposure? No, he couldn't resist.

Veronica smiled and smoothed her drenched blonde strands back from her face. Then she turned to face him, the water still rising above her breasts to keep him from getting his wish.

"Care to join me?"

Lamb glanced to his right and then to his left. Then he looked behind himself. No one else was there. "Talking to me, Mars?"

"I don't see any other sheriffs staring at a naked seventeen-year-old."

"How about you come back up here and we go for a ride?" he shot back. He hadn't quite made up his mind yet as to if he would be taking her home or in fact arresting her. His blood flow wasn't trailing upwards so much currently. Veronica Mars. Naked. Wet. Alone. With him. Yeah.

She pursed her lips and glanced to the star-filled sky as though she had to think about it. "I'm not gonna make it that easy for you, Sheriff. I think I'd rather you get wet for me."

Even another minute of this and he knew that wouldn't be a problem. "Not a chance, Veronica. You've got until I count to five."

Smirk firmly in place, she swam towards him. Once close enough that she knew she could stand in the water and give him just a teasing glance at her immaculate body she replied, "You won't do it, Lamb. We both know that. So how about we have some fun like we used to?"

She felt so free right then, almost like this was all some amazing dream. And now that he was there she wanted to make the most of it.

"I didn't bring my trunks."

"Good."

"I'm not kidding, Mars -"

"Oh please, like I can't tell you're enjoying the show?" She swam just a little closer and her next move was childish at best but she knew he couldn't resist it.

He scoffed when she managed to splash him. When he'd gotten so close to the water he wasn't sure. But he knew he should have known she would try that. It was her weapon of choice when they would swim together at the complex's pool. It had always been the start of games that he had always had to be the one to put a stop to. There had been too many times he had thought to himself how if she had just been a few years older that he would have been taking her up on what she may not have even known she was offering. Then again she was Veronica Mars. Did she ever not know what she was offering? And now she was a few years older. Still underage, barely, but damn it she already knew he wanted her.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, _Sheriff_," Veronica stated, interrupting his thoughts an instant before slapping more water his way.

She couldn't be sure what had changed when she got into the water tonight but she felt cleansed, almost pure. She would have changed that to completely pure but she knew how she was looking at her former friend, the man she hoped to soon be able to call her former enemy.

"Try that again and see what happens," he challenged. It hadn't been that long ago, he knew she would remember the threat. He also knew she would remember what it meant. He would issue that warning and she would reply by accepting his challenge. Five seconds later their games would begin. Of course now it would be more like ten, he had never been wearing as many clothes before when they would do this. Now he knew he would never be wearing less.

Veronica beamed as she took the bait. "Come and get me, Sheriff!" she all but giggled before swimming back out to where she had been when he first walked up.

This was fucking stupid. Plain and simple. But despite preferring his night not including castration at the hands or shotgun of Keith Mars, he was still shucking off his uniform and the rest of his clothes, aside from his boxers, and joining her in the all too refreshing water.

"This isn't some trick for you to run off with my clothes and leave me here, is it?" he asked when he caught her.

"You tell me," she replied as she took hold of his hands and brought them up to her bare breasts.

_Fuck._ They fit perfectly against his palms and it was then what little of his brain was still working realized she really was naked. Veronica Mars. Naked. Wet. Alone. With him. And now he was touching her. What the hell had gotten into her?

"You know, I always wanted you," she huskily whispered against the shell of his ear.

Her arms were encircling his shoulders and her body was moving closer to his to where he finally had to release his hold on quite possibly the greatest pair of breasts he had ever had in his hands. He compensated by taking hold of her ass and holding her to him. It had to be a full moon tonight. Nothing else would explain this. There was nothing he had done in his life for him to deserve this and yet here they were. No Keith to shoot him, no camera snapping away to cost him his job and likely his life. She was seventeen for fuck sake and yet he was solid against her and wanted nothing more in that instant than to kiss her breathless and bury himself into her.

"I always wanted this," she went on as she lowered her right hand achingly slowly, letting her fingertips run down his oh so touchable chest and muscled peaks of his abs until she reached the waistband of his boxers. She pouted. "You're overdressed."

"You're underage," he countered.

"But here you are. And someone else doesn't seem to mind," she added with a smile as she wrapped her questing hand around his cock and lazily began to stroke him.

Lamb had to swallow a groan. She had to know what she was doing. He just couldn't imagine for the life of him why she was doing it. He only knew he didn't want her to stop.

He knew it was a stupid question, not to mention the way wrong time to ask, but she was hardly his biggest fan anymore so he asked anyway. "You sure you want me, Veronica?"

"Would I have chosen the side of the beach I know you have to pass on your way home otherwise?" she smiled wickedly as her eyes locked on his.

He smirked with a shake of his head. The little bitch really had planned this. And yet he still hadn't been shot. What were the odds? "Down," he told her, giving her thigh a light tap. She grudgingly obliged and was only thankful she had when she realized it was so he could take his boxers off and toss them back towards the shore.

No sooner were her legs back around his hips did he have his mouth fused to hers.

"I should get you home," Lamb told her when he finally regained his voice after they had disentangled themselves.

"And risk my dad seeing your cruiser when you drop me off?"

"I'm not leaving you here."

She moved close again, kissing him softly and quickly before saying, "You could take me to your place."

"I rather prefer my body without bullet holes, Mars," he smirked, still unable to believe he had a very naked, very wet (and not to mention freshly fucked) Veronica Mars in his arms.

She looked him over again. "For the record, so do I."

"Then let me take you home."

She gave him The Veronica Stare, obviously not liking he wasn't going to let her have her way. After everything they had been through she still couldn't forget how much she had wanted him all those years before the fallout and the other day at the diner had just sent her over the edge. Being so close to him again, having watched him leave; forgetting for a moment she wasn't supposed to want him to stay. Truth be told she did know this was the part of the beach he would pass on his way home but she hadn't been completely convinced he would actually see her or stop. But the second he had her mind had been made up. Maybe it wasn't the ideal way of a second chance but she would take it.

He gave a low chuckle. If Keith had been away for the night he knew he would have taken her back to his place, her morning realization about what they had done tonight be damned. At least he would have the satisfaction of Veronica Mars waking up in his bed. But then there was that pesky thing about not wanting to be on the receiving end of Keith's shotgun. Finally he sighed, pulled her closer and promised, "The day you turn eighteen you can spend the whole day in my bed, with me, any way you want me. Tonight you're going home to Daddy so that I'm still around for you to play with on your eighteenth birthday."

She pouted again. "So I don't get to play with you again until then?"

"Not unless you want me in jail or dead."

"I can keep a secret if you can," she half-smiled.

Luckily for him, he could.

The End


End file.
